Coins
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Hei, Eren, tidakkah kau lelah dengan keambiguitas hubungan kita? Untuk itu mari kita putuskan, dengan melempar koin. Ayo pilih, mau kepala atau ekor? Atas atau bawah? Gambar atau angka? Jadian atau tidak? [(Bonus) Chapter 7: Once Upon A Time]
1. Early in the Morning: Rise and Shine!

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning:** **Plotless. Pointless. Malesnya bikin deskripsi. Gak tau BL apa nggak. Apa hubungannya judul sama isi fanfic. DLDR.**

* * *

_._

_**Coins**_

_._

_**01. Early in the Morning: Rise and Shine!**_

_Berdiri dan bersinar / Beraktivitas dengan semangat_

_._

* * *

"_EREEEN! Cepat bangun dan bantu ibu merapikan meja!" teriak sang ibu dengan lantang dari balik dinding dapur. Sementara sang ibu sudah berteriak kolosal hingga mengalahkan suara azan subuh, objek yang dipanggil masih asyik menggulung di bawah selimut di kamar tidurnya._

"_Eren! Ayo bangun! Sudah pagi begini masih saja tidur! Kita sarapan sama-sama!"_

_Ah ibu, baru juga jam delapan, masa sudah dibilang pagi._

"Eren,"

_Apa sih Mikasa? Ini masih jam delapan tahu. Aku masih mengantuk. Bangunkan saja aku kalau sudah jam sepuluh._

"_Eren Jaeger! Dalam hitungan sepuluh kalau kau tidak bangun, ibu lempar kamu keluar Dinding Maria!"_

"_SATU!"_

"_DUA!"_

"_TI—"_

"BARU JUGA HITUNGAN KETIGA KENAPA AKU SUDAH DILEMPAR RANTANG, IBU—Kopral?"

"Berani sekali kau menonjokku di dalam tidurmu, Jaeger." ujar sang kopral muda dengan aura mengintimidasi menguar-nguar di udara, "Apa dulu kau juga senang menonjok ibumu jika dibangunkan, hm?"

"HIIIIII! Ma-maaf, Kopral!" Eren langsung sujud meminta maaf. Demi celana dalem titan padahal dia cuma berusaha untuk mengindari rantang yang dilempar ibunya! Tapi baguslah dia sadar diri. Kalau tidak mungkin Levi tidak akan segan-segan menjadikannya makanan sahur untuk titan-titan kesayangan Hanji.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Kata Levi yang lalu turun dari tempat tidur (iya, tadi dia membangunkan Eren dengan menindihnya, tapi jangan berpikiran macam-macam, dia gak ngapa-ngapain kok).

Eren Jaeger, remaja protagonis kesayangan kita, yang dari tadi sudah _sport _jantung pun menghela napasnya, lega. Setidaknya sang bos tidak memberikannya hukuman macam-macam.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum jika sedari kecil Eren sangat mengidolakan Scouting Legion dan bercita-cita untuk menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Di matanya, menjadi anggota Recon Corps adalah suatu kehormatan tertinggi—membela umat manusia dan blabla-nya itu. Yah pokoknya bagi Eren Recon Corps itu sangatlah _kakkoi. Cool. _Keren. Dan masukan deretan sinonim ketiga kata itu disini.

Tapi setelah resmi bergabung pada tim idamannya…. Imej _kakkoi, cool, _keren, dan sinonim ketiga kata itu resmi hilang sudah.

Terutama… imej Levi_-heichou_.

Eren sudah mengagumi Levi sejak lama (maksudnya lama dalam artian ya… _lama). _Bahkan Mikasa juga **sempat **mengaguminya (sebelum insiden di ruang sidang tentunya). Kalau ditanya kenapa, ya tentu saja karena sang kopral muda disebut-sebut sebagai manusia terkuat di jajaran militer. Padahal dulunya adalah kriminal, tapi begitu memasuki militer karirnya langsung melesat cepat. Belum lagi kemampuannya membunuh titan yang diatas rata-rata, seakan-akan dia memang diciptakan untuk membunuh titan. Kurang keren apa coba?

Tapi, imej keren itu pun runtuh ketika Eren tahu sifatnya yang sebenarnya. Seorang _clean-freak_ yang matanya bahkan bisa mendeteksi setitik debu di ruangan yang luas, pendek, pendek, _bossy _(eh bentar, wajar sih dia _bossy_, 'kan dia memang atasannya), seenak jidatnya, kejam, pendek, pendek—

Ya intinya, jauh dari gambaran pahlawan masa kecilnya Eren.

(Ah, Eren jadi pingin nangis nih).

"Jaeger, kau tahu jam berapa ini?" tanya sang kopral muda dengan tangan tersilang di dadanya. Sebuah perempatan telah singgah di pelipisnya.

"Empat pagi?" tebak Eren. Yang Eren tahu yang jelas ini masih dibawah jam setengah sebelas pagi, jam bangun tidurnya.

"Empat lewat lima belas," koreksi Levi sambil mengacung-acungkan kemocengnya, "Kau tahu artinya apa?"

"Err… ini masih sangat pagi untuk bangun?"

"Artinya kau telat lima belas menit untuk mencabut rumput."

_Hah?_

"Tapi Kopral—ini masih jam empat pagi!"

"Empat lewat lima belas."

"—Maksudnya jam empat lewat lima belas!" jerit Eren, "Intinya, matahari saja bahkan belum terbit, Kopral!"

"Terus?" Levi terlihat tidak peduli. _God, _Eren rasanya pengen salto.

_Mana ada orang nyabut rumput sepagi ini!_

"Lari lima belas keliling."

"Permisi?" Eren menaikkan alisnya. Tadi dia ngomong apa?

"Karena kau terlambat lima belas menit dari jam bangun tidur, kau harus lari keliling markas lima belas keliling, sehabis itu cabuti rumput di halaman."

"TAPI—"

"Enam belas keliling."

"OKE OKE!" Eren frustasi sendiri. "Aku lari sekarang!"

Eren pun keluar dari ruangannya sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Gila lu ye, ayam bangun aja belom, terus dia diuruh lari ditengah hembusan angin dingin begini?! Ya Tuhan, dosa apa dia punya atasan jahat kayak begini?

'_Kampreeetttt! Kenapa pagi-pagi gue udah apes gini sih?! Pengen balas dendam tapi gimana!'_

Sudahlah Eren, segala sesuatu itu harus dijalankan dengan hati yang ikhlas. Gak boleh ngeluh. Apalagi sekarang bulan puasa, pahala nambah banyak. Nanti juga ada balasannya kok.

.

.

.

Sementara Eren sedang berusaha menerjang dinginnya angin pagi untuk menjalani hukumannya, Levi sibuk memeriksa ruangan Eren. Dari pojok kanan atas sampai kolong meja pun ia periksa sedetil mungkin.

"Langit-langit sebelah kiri catnya sudah keropos. Dua ratus lima puluh ribu titik debu menumpuk di sudut kiri ruangan hingga membentuk sudut tiga puluh derajat. Bau pesing tercium dari arah toilet, kurang lebih perlu empat puluh menit untuk membersihkannya,"

Levi pun menojos-nojoskan kasur Eren menggunakan sapu lidinya. _Bujug_, ini kasur apa batu? Keras amat.

"Harus bilang ke Irvin untuk beli kasur dan bantal baru…"

"… Hah, aku ngapain sih?" batin Levi bingung sendiri. Ngapain juga dia mikirin kamarnya Eren, kamar sendiri aja belum dibersihin. Biasanya dia gak pernah peduli tentang keadaan kamar orang lain. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini… ia peduli.

Akhirnya, karena gejolak hasrat kebersihannya, Levi pun sekalian membersihkan kamar Eren. Itung-itung nungguin waktu sarapan. Sekalian loh ya, se-ka-li-an.

Ah, Levi, gak usah gengsi gitu deh. Mungkin saja itu pertanda tumbuhnya benih-benih cinta.

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

**A/N: Membiasakan diri dengan nama Levi dan Eren Yeager.. berhubung itu nama ofisialnya. BUT YEAGER SOUNDS WEIRD RITE akhirnya tetap pake Jaeger biar keliatan Jermannya. Btw gue tau ini plotless, ah lama gak nulis sendiri beginilah akibatnya.**

**Kalau responnya bagus, mungkin apdet setiap tiga atau empat hari sekali. Semoga gak harkos, **_**ha ha**_**.**


	2. Morning: Break Fast

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Yupi © PT Yupi Indo Jelly Gum**. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning:** **Plotless. Pointless. Malesnya bikin deskripsi. Ga tau BL apa nggak. Apa hubungannya judul sama isi fanfic. DLDR.**

* * *

_._

_**Coins**_

_._

_**02. Morning: Break Fast**_

_Istirahat dengan cepat / Sarapan Pagi_

_._

* * *

Pagi ini di sayap timur markas Scouting Legion dikejutkan oleh sebuah mayat manusia.

Oke bercanda. Pagi ini di sayap timur markas Scouting Legion dikejutkan oleh sebuah tubuh manusia. Remaja. Laki-laki. Pria. _Male_. _Otoko_. Berambut coklat dan bermata hijau. Kondisinya cukup menggenaskan. Tubuhnya bau tanah dan banyak lalat mengerubunginya, bahkan sampai ada yang konser di mulutnya. Beruntung dadanya masih naik turun (maksudnya bernapas) jadi orang-orang tidak melangsungkan pemakaman untuknya.

"Ya Tuhan, Eren, kamu kenapa?!" Mikasa histeris. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Eren dengan penuh emosi, membuat yang bersangkutan makin mabok hingga nyaris sakaratul maut.

"Mikasa, Erennya malah tambah kasihan kalau digituin." ujar Armin lembut. Ah Armin, kau memang uke dambaan bangsa (homo)!

Mikasa pun merasa malu karena kurang peka. Akhirnya ia membopong Eren menuju ruang kesehatan dan memberinya air minum di sana. "Eren, serius, kau habis ngapain?"

"Nyabutin rumput…"

"Sendirian?"

"Iya…"

"Di halaman seluas itu?"

"Iya…"

"Dari jam berapa?"

"Empat pagi…"

"Hah?! Belum sarapan dong?"

"Belom…"

"Siapa yang nyuruh?"

"Kopral Levi…"

'_ANJRIT! SI KURCACI UDAH KELEWATAN! GAK TAHU DIRI! INI NAMANYA EKSPLOITASI BAWAHAN! HARUS DILAPORIN KE KAK SETO KARENA MEMPEKERJAKAN ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR!' _batin Mikasa menggebu-gebu. Uap panas sampai keluar dari kepala besinya.

"Gue ijin pergi dulu…"

"JANGAN, MIKASA! AKU TAHU KAMU MAU KEMANA! TAPI KAU HARUS TAHAN EMOSI—MIKASAAAAA!" Armin sampai memeluk kaki Mikasa demi menghentikannya membunuh salah satu spesies yang sangat penting bagi umat manusia. Namun naas, usahanya tidak berhasil. Yang ada dia malah ikut keseret.

"Udahlah, Mikasa. Lagian yang salah aku kok. Aku telat bangun sih hehehe." Ujar Eren sambil ketawa-ketiwi. Padahal dalam hati sebenernya dia rela kalo misalnya Mikasa balas dendam ke Kopral Levi.

Mikasa sih menurut saja kalau Erennya tidak keberatan.

"_Btw, _aku laper. Kantin masih buka gak?" tanya Eren. Tanpa disadari perutnya sudah seriosa sedari tadi. Kayaknya kalau diisi nasi kari _plus plus _enak juga nih.

"Maaf Eren, tapi… kantin sudah tutup dari satu jam yang lalu." Jelas Armin. Sekonyong-konyong Eren langsung memutih, jiwanya sudah melayang ke angkasa. Terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Tadi yang ngambil porsi terakhir itu Jean, yang paling banyak pula."

_Oh, jadi semua ini salah Jean_?!

Eren kepingin banting diri keluar dinding. Terus perutnya ini harus diganjel pake apa? Pake sepatu kudanya Levi yang besarnya melebihi badannya?!

"Tapi tidak usah khawatir, Eren," Armin merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepadanya, "Aku sudah menyisakan roti ini untukmu. Ini, makanlah!"

Ah, Armin Arlert, kau memang malaikat yang jatuh dari surga.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya sebutir roti gandum pun tak cukup untuk membungkam perutnya yang sudah tidak diisi lebih dari dua belas jam. Eren meringis, akhirnya ia mengerti penderitaan Sasha yang selalu mengendap-ngendap ke gudang penyimpanan makanan pada jam dua belas malam.

Nasib, nasib. Sekarang ia harus bertahan mengerjakan tugas-tugas neraka dari Levi sampai jam makan siang. Ah, membayangkannya saja Eren sudah tak mau. Mana dia juga belum beresin kamarnya pula.

_Mak, Eren sudah lelah, mak. Akhirnya aku mengerti penderitaanmu, mak. Maafkan aku yang durhaka ini. Bawa Eren bersamamu, mak._

Tapi betapa terkejutnya Eren ketika mendapati kamarnya yang bersih menyilaukan bagai permata berlian. Bahkan sarang Connie, si kecoak yang tinggal di pojok ruangannya (dinamain Connie karena kecoak itu entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada Connie) bersama keluarganya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kasihan Connie, batin Eren. Dia harus mencari tempat tinggal lain.

Benar-benar ajaib!

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi…

—Eren menemukan sepiring nasi kari _plus plus _dengan porsi _plus plus _di meja samping tempat tidurnya! Bahkan dapat bonus segelas susu hangat yang sudah dicampur madu.

_Benar-benar makanan yang mewah!_

_Mana kasurnya juga jadi empuk begini._

Apakah ini balasan Tuhan atas kerja kerasnya pagi ini?

"Siapapun yang memberiku ini—AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Tanpa sadar, ada seseorang yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

"_Ciekh makan yupi aja. Diet nih ceritanya?"_

"_Diam kau, kacamata. Aku gak diet. Cuma gak laper."_

"_Padahal menu hari ini enak loh! Nasi kari sama susu! Susu! Bagus buat pertumbuhan!"_

"_Berisik kau. Udah dibilangin aku tidak lapar. Udah pergi sana."_

_._

_._

"_Che_,"

Dasar gengsian.

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

**A/N: Berkoar-koar di chapter berikutnya sajalah**


	3. Afternoon: Fix

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning:** **Plotless. Pointless. Malesnya bikin dekripsi. Ga tau BL apa nggak. Apa hubungannya judul sama isi fanfic. DLDR.**

* * *

_._

_**Coins**_

_._

_**03. Afternoon: Fix**_

_Memperbaiki / Memperhatikan_

_._

* * *

Seusai menikmati hidangan mewah yang dianugerahkan kepadanya, Eren Jaeger pun bergegas menuju barak Hanji Zoe, seorang entah pria atau wanita yang sangat terobsesi dengan titan. Tentu saja Eren tidak ingin telat bertemu dengannya. Bukan, bukan, bukan karena kangen, tapi karena tidak ingin dijadikan kelinci percobaan olehnya.

Ah, beruntung, Eren sudah sampai di depan pintunya ketika jarum jam yang panjang menunjukkan angka satu. Artinya dia tidak telat.

"Eren~ Aku sudah menunggumu~!" tanpa basa-basi Hanji langsung menyeret Eren keluar dari ruangannya. Eren jadi tegang sendiri. Masalahnya _mood_Hanji lagi bagus banget, yang artinya pertanda buruk (sebenarnya mau bagus atau nggak ya sama-sama buruk sih).

"Gimana makan siangnya, enak?" tanya Hanji _kepo_.

"Enak! Banget!" jawab Eren semangat, "Kok tahu? Yang ngasih anda, Mayor?"

"Oh, bukan-bukan!" seru Hanji dengan tampang-tampang ala _fangirl_.

"Kalau begitu siapa?"

"Tahu sih orangnya," jawabnya, "Tapi gak niat ngasih tahu."

"Kok gitu?"

_Abis nanti orangnya ngambek. Hahaha. _"Soalnya dia pemalu, Eren," ujarnya. Eren langsung ngebayangin cewek _moe tsundere _di benaknya. _Tsundere_-nya sih mungkin bener, tapi sayang sisanya salah. Apalagi yang bagian ceweknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Eren, aku mau minta tolong nih," Eren bergidik sendiri. Biasanya apapun yang dimintai tolong Hanji gak ada yang bener. Misalnya, minggu lalu dia dimintai tolong Hanji nyobain ramuan yang hasilnya dia nempel terus di sisi Kopral selama seharian.

"Benerin genteng barakku dong."

_Oh haha. Untung permintaannya normal._

"Tadinya hari ini aku mau ngetes seberapa kuat seorang titan jika diberi obat kuat," _WTF _percobaan macam apa itu?! "Tapi karena obatnya kehujanan jadinya gak jadi deh."

Diam-diam Eren gak pengen ngebenerin genting baraknya Hanji.

"Bisa 'kan, Eren? Pliiiisss."

Eren pun terpaksa menyanggupi permintaan Hanji. Daripada dicekokin entah-itu-apaan yang disembunyikan di tangan kirinya. Amit-amit deh.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya daripada dibilang bocor, genting Hanji lebih tepat jika dikatakan _hancur lebur_.

Iya, hancur lebur. Hancur dan lebur. Udah hancur, lebur pula. Apa sih kalimat ini gak jelas.

Eren sendiri gak ngerti gimana ceritanya genting-genting ini mengalami nasib yang kurang bagus seperti ini. Entah ada pihak yang lelah dengan Hanji dan sengaja merusaknya, atau malah Hanji sendiri yang merusaknya dengan ledakan-ledakan hasil nyampur-nyampur ramuan seenak jidatnya.

Bingung harus bagaimana, akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk mengganti seluruh gentingnya dengan genting yang baru. Lagian Eren tidak berhasil menemukan satupun genting yang masih sehat walafiat.

Setelah meminta stok genting dari gudang penyimpanan (yang memakan waktu lama karna harus ngisi daftar isi dulu. Ngapain coba kurang kerjaan abis) dan beberapa peralatan lainnya, Eren pun memulai pekerjaannya. Tapi, bukannya naik ke atap menggunakan tangga, Eren malah memakai 3DMG-nya. Wih gaul, mentang-mentang gasnya masih penuh sebelum subsidi akhir minggu ini.

Setelah berjuang di bawah teriknya matahari dan berpetak-petak genting, akhirnya sampailah pada saat yang berbahagia, dengan selamat sentosa, maka dengan ini Eren menyatakan ke-mer-de-ka-an-nya! Eh salah, itu mah pembukaan Undang-Undang Dasar 1945 ya? Nyadar gak? Kalau nggak berarti parah nih!

Pokoknya, intinya, Eren udah mau selesai betulin genteng. Tinggal sedikit lagi—

"TALINYA KENAPA MALAH GAK NANCEP!"

Dan Eren pun terguling ke bawah dan—

Jatuh ke pelukan seseorang.

_Mampus._

"Oi, bocah,"

'_KENAPA GUE MALAH JATUH KE PELUKAN KOPRAL?' _batin Eren berkecamuk. Di satu sisi dia nyesel, di satu sisi dia seneng. Tapi kayaknya banyakan senengnya sih.

"Maaf, Kopral! Tadi aku sedang memperbaiki atapnya Mayor Hanji lalu—"

"Turun,"

"Apa?"

"Turun dari pelukanku, sekarang."

"Oh iya, maaf." Eren buru-buru turun dari pelukan Levi. Ah sayang, padahal udah enak gitu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Eren langsung mempersilakan diri dan kabur dari TKP. Bilangnya sih mau lapor ke Hanji kalau atapnya udah bener lagi, lagian dia juga gak peduli.

Yang dia peduliin sekarang,

_Tadi Jaeger denger apa tidak?_

.

.

.

"Jantungnya Kopral berdegup kencang sekali…"

.

.

.

"_Levi, kalau takut Jaeger terpeleset dari atap, lebih baik kau awasi saja, daripada tidak memperhatikan rapat seperti ini."_

"_Aku tidak khawatir, dan aku mengerti rencanamu, kok."_

"_Oh ya? Coba ulangi formasi apa saja yang akan kita gunakan untuk ekspedisi nanti?"_

"…"

"…"

"… _Maaf menyela, tapi saya tidak tahan dengan aroma sewangi ini. Aroma orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang—"_

"_Mike. Diam."_

"…"

.

.

.

Ah, Kopral, bilang saja kalau dari tadi memperhatikan Eren terus.

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

**A/N: Kalau bertanya kenapa cepet... karena dekat lebaran. Masa publish pas lebaran?! Kalau tanya kenapa 2 chapter, soalnya spesial lebaran! Ah sudalah, maaf lahir batin ya semua! Semoga kita menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi C:**


	4. Evening: Sweet

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Yupi © PT Yupi Indo Jelly Gum**.Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning:** **Plotless. Pointless. Malesnya bikin deskripsi. Ga tau BL apa nggak. Apa hubungannya judul sama isi fanfic. DLDR.**

* * *

_._

_**Coins**_

_._

_**04. Evening: Sweet**_

_Kudapan / Manis_

_._

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah menyelamatkan Eren yang terjatuh saat sedang membetulkan genting, Levi ditemukan sedang bersantai di ruangannya. Sayangnya, bersantai disini bukanlah tidur-tiduran ataupun internetan dan menulis _tweet-tweet _a la _fangirl _seperti kita. Bersantai yang dimaksud adalah memeriksa berbagai laporan sambil minum teh yang didampingi oleh yupi, kudapan favoritnya.

Iya, santainya itu meriksa gunungan laporan yang sudah menumpuk di mana-mana. Santai macam apa itu?!

Ah, tapi untungnya ada yupi, belahan perut yang senantiasa menemaninya bekerja. Gunungan laporan pun hanya terasa seperti dua ratus lima puluh ribu titik debu.

"Permisi, Kopral Levi. Bolehkah saya masuk?"

Setelah mengeluarkan deheman kecil sebagai tanda persetujuan, yang mengganggu acara kencannya dengan yupi pun masuk—oh, Eren rupanya.

"Ennggg, Kopral? Anda sedang sibuk sekali ya?" Plis Eren gak usah nanya pertanyaan _yudonsei_ kayak gitu deh.

"Saya dimintai Mayor Hanji menyerahkan laporan ini, katanya lumayan penting." Pentingnya Hanji sama pentingnya Levi beda 270 derajat kali.

"Taruh saja di meja." Titah Levi. Ditaruh di meja sih di meja, nantinya dilihat juga kagak.

"Tapi, Kopral,"

"Apa lagi, Jaeger?"

Eren menelan ludahnya. Sabar sabar, "Bagaimana caranya saya ke meja anda?"

Oh iya ya, ruangannya kan sedang berantakan sama kertas.

"Ya, jalan ke sini."

"Tapi banyak tumpukan kertas, Kopral. Bagaimana caranya saya ke sana?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri."

_Najis_.

Setelah menganalisis rute yang paling aman untuk ke meja kerja Levi (tanpa menjatuhkan satupun tumpukan kertas yang ada di sepanjang jalan, kalau nanti tidak mau berakhir di lambung titan), Eren memulai perjalanannya untuk menyerahkan titipan Hanji dengan mantap. Semuanya berjalan dengan mulus, semulus pahanya Mikasa, sampai dia tidak memperhitungkan adanya tumpukan kertas yang tidak terlihat mata—

"_WAAAA!"_

Dan ia tersandung (kenapa juga dia mesti tersandung, _LAGI_)—

"Jaeger!"

Lalu tanpa sadar,

Bibir Levi tertempel pada bibirnya, atau istilah kerennya ciuman, saat sang Kopral muda sedang mencoba untuk menangkapnya.

Setelah itu semuanya terjadi begitu lambat. Satu detik terasa seperti satu menit. Badan pun tak bisa diajak kompromi. Seakan-akan ketika mereka ingin menjauhkan diri yang ada mereka malah semakin nempel. Lidah-lidah pun mulai beradu, mencari rasa dari masing-masing individu.

'_Manis,'_

Yang pada akhirnya berubah menjadi candu.

Jika dibandingkan dengan kecintaan Levi dengan yupi,

Atau kesukaan nasi kari porsi _plus plus_ ditambah susu dicampur madu dengan Eren,

Maka—

—_Ini rasanya jauh lebih nikmat._

.

.

.

"Eren, kok lemes banget? Kenapa? Kecapekan?" tanya Mikasa khawatir setengah mati. Masalahnya semenjak setengah jam yang lalu Eren jadi suka bengong sambil ngusapin bibirnya. Persis anak remaja perempuan yang ciuman pertamanya baru dicolong anak laki-laki taksirannya.

"Mikasa, jangan pernah coba-coba ya. Hati-hati, coba-coba bisa mengarah pada kecanduan."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Levi!" Hanji mendobrak pintu ruangan Levi tanpa dosa sedikitpun, "Aku datang untuk memperbaiki isi laporanku! Duh, kok aku bisa salah masukin data—loh, kamu kenapa?"

"Hanji,"

"Apa?"

"Nih, buat kamu."

"_WOAH WOAH WOAH_! LEVI YANG TERKENAL PELIT YUPI MENAWARIKU YUPI?! Ada angin apa ini? Angin kentut? Apa kau sedang sakit? Kau sakit apa? Sini kuperiksa!"

"Diabetes."

"Sejak kapan kau mengidap diabetes? Kok aku gak tahu?"

_Sejak tadi, Hanji. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu._

.

.

.

Levi dan Eren jadi sama-sama ketagihan dengan rasa masing-masing. _Cieeee._

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N: Pendek? Sengaja hehehe. Kedepannya bakal panjang kok tenang aja c:  
**


	5. Night: Pillow Talk

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning:** **Plotless. Pointless. Malesnya bikin deskripsi. Ga tau BL apa nggak. Apa hubungannya judul sama isi fanfic. DLDR.**

* * *

_._

_**Coins**_

_._

_**05. Night: Pillow Talk**_

_Bantal yang berbicara / Ngerumpi di malam hari pada acara menginap_

_._

* * *

Karena _author _merasa kangen dengan anak-anak angkatan ke 104, akhirnya _author_ memutuskan untuk memunculkan mereka di chapter ini. Iya, alesan ada chapter ini sebenernya karena itu doang, sekalian menuh-menuhin juga lagian.

Setelah seharian bekerja rodi dengan upah nasi kari tanpa porsi _plus plus_ dan segelas air mineral, anak-anak angkatan 104 pun berusaha untuk menghibur diri dengan berkumpul di barak Reiner dan Berthold. Kenapa barak mereka berdua? Simpel, karena lokasinya yang dekat kemana-mana. Dekat kamar mandi, dekat dapur, dan pastinya dekat kamar masing-masing.

Yang hadir juga banyak. Mulai dari Jean, Marco—ups salah, saya lupa kalo Marco sudah tiada. Abis biasanya ada Jean, disitu pasti ada Marco, sebelas-dua belas sama Reiner dan Berthold gitu deh. Connie, lalu Sasha, Ymir dan Christa pun sampai hadir. Tak lupa tiga sekawan kita; Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin juga terdeteksi di sana.

"Yaaaaa! Jadi hari ini kita akan mengadakan _Pillow Talk_!" seru Jean heboh sendiri, "Ada saran enaknya ngapain?"

"Gimana kalau _truth or dare_?"

"MEINSTRIM! Lagian _ending_-nya pasti jadi _truth or truth _soalnya gak berani _dare_ yang aneh-aneh!" Ah ketahuan jadi malu.

"Kalau begitu, main kartu remi?"

"Memangnya jaman kita udah ada kartu remi?"

"Kalo uno?"

"Hah, udah ada uno juga?!"

"Gak tahu sih hehehe.."

Suasana mendadak hening. Kasihan ya, hidup di jaman serba susah. Kartu remi aja gak ada.

"Ya udahlah, kita terpaksa main ToT aja." Semua pun setuju dengan keputusan yang diambil Jean.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memakai sistem _spin the bottle_—putar botolnya, yang kena ujungnya harus jawab pertanyaan.

Botol pun diputar dengan kecepatan seratus delapan puluh kilometer per jam oleh Mikasa. Semua orang memandanginya dengan tatapan horor, entah tegang botolnya bakal berenti di siapa atau tegang melihat kecepatan botolnya. Setelah dua menit tiga puluh lima detik, botol pun akhirnya berhenti dan… menunjuk ke arah Berthold.

"YAAAAAK!" semua berteriak, "Jujur atau jujur?!"

"Memangnya bisa milih apa."

"Oke!" Jean ambil ancang-ancang. Pasti pertanyannya aneh, "Kau! Pilih jadi Leonhardt apa Braun?"

"—Permisi?" Berthold dan Reiner mengucapkannya bersama-sama. Ah, kalian kok sehati banget sih.

"Gini ya," Connie pun berbaik hati menjelaskan, "Udah rahasia umum kalau diem-diem kamu suka curi-curi pandang ke arah Annie. Tapi masalahnya kamu keliatan lebih cocok sama Reiner. Jadi…"

"Aku harus memilih antara Reiner atau Annie?"

"Ya gitu deh."

"Tapi bukannya kalau aku sama Annie, Annie-nya yang bakal jadi Fubar?"

"Oh jadi Berth milih Annie—"

"Tapi bukan berarti aku gak suka Reiner kok!"

_Krik. Krik. Krik._

"AAAHHHHH BERTHOLD SELINGKUH!"

"Kok begitu—"

"APALAGI KALAU BUKAN SELINGKUH KALAU SUKA DUA-DUANYA BEGITU!"

"Tapi rasa sayangku adil ke keduanya—"

"BERTHOLD DIAM-DIAM TUKANG SELINGKUH!"

"Hei kalian semua tenang dong! Kalau ketahuan sama yang patroli gimana!"

Suasana kamar Reiner dan Berthold pun mendadak ricuh, mengalahkan demo penurunan harga BBM di tanah air.

"Sudah, sudah!" Reiner berhasil menengahi, "Mending kita lanjutin aja permainannya!" Reiner pun memutar botol dengan kecepatan delapan puluh em-be-pe-es. Setelah beberapa lama berputar, akhirnya ujung botol mengarah pada—

Sasha.

"_SKIP SKIP SKIP!" _pekik Connie tiba-tiba.

"Kok gitu sih?!" protes si gadis kentang tak terima. Dia 'kan juga mau ditanya-tanya!

"Abis jawaban kamu pasti kentang!" terang Ymir.

"Sok tahu kamu!"

"Nih, kalo gak percaya. Apa—"

"KENTANG!"

'_Kan. Pertanyaan aja belum ada udah ada jawabannya._

Permainan pun dilanjutkan. Semua tidak memperdulikan teriakan pilu Sasha.

Botol pun kembali diputar dengan persamaan t kuadrat minus t plus 50 meter per sekon. Setelah berputar selama sepuluh sekon, akhirnya botol mengarah pada—

Mengarah pada—

MENGARAH PADA—

Eren Jaeger.

"KOK GUE MULU SIH YANG KENA?!" pekik Eren gak terima. Ya gimana lagi, tokoh utama sih.

"YESSSSS, AKHIRNYA! GUE MAU NGASIH PERTANYAAN!" seru Connie. Anjir, kalo pertanyaan udah dari Connie atau Jean pasti udah gak bener nih.

"Pertanyaannya—"

_Gulp._

"—Kamu ada hubungan spesial sama Kopral Levi?"

Hah.

"Kok nanya gitu?" tanya Eren balik.

"Abis udah jadi bahan gosipan se-Scouting Legion sih. Lagian, kita semua penasaran, ya gak?" semua pun mengangguk mantap, cuma Mikasa yang nggak. Nggak keliatan nggak ngangguk maksudnya.

_Oh gitu. Jadi selama ini kalian suka gosipin gue, gitu?_

"Ya—"

Jawaban Eren terpaksa diputus ketika anggota patroli membuka pintu kamar mereka dan memaksa mereka untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Eren tidak bisa tidur.

Padahal kasur dan bantalnya sudah empuk setengah mati. Empuk banget sampai-sampai badan bisa tenggelam di dalamnya. Tapi lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan masih belum dimatikan.

Eren masih kepikiran soal tadi. Pertanyaan (aneh) Connie masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Mana mungkin dia punya hubungan spesial dengan Kopral Levi.

Mereka 'kan cuma atasan dan bawahan.

Levi cuma kebetulan harus bertanggung jawab atas dirinya dan mengawasinya dua puluh empat jam.

Levi cuma sekalian membersihkan kamar tidurnya—bonus sarapan enak pula.

Levi cuma kebetulan menangkapnya waktu jatuh tergelincir dari atap.

Levi cuma kebetulan tertempel bibirnya dengan bibirnya Eren ketika dia kesandung tumpukan kertasnya Levi. Dan mereka cuma kebetulan menyukainya.

_Eh, tapi rasanya yang tadi udah kelewatan deh._

Bohong sih kalau bilang dia gak ada sepercik rasa untuk sang Kopral muda. Lagian dia ganteng kok, walau lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Dia juga hebat. Tapi rasa yang bergemuruh di dadanya ini memangnya rasa suka?

Suka.

Suka,

_Suka…_

'_Aku menyukai Kopral Levi?'_

"Aaaaaa, Connie sialan! Kau membuatku pusing! Gara-gara kamu chapter ini jadi lebih panjang 'kan!" ujar Eren menyalahkan.

_Tapi Kopral lebih sialan lagi karena telah memporak porandakan hatiku!_

Frustasi sendiri, Eren pun akhirnya tertidur dan berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

_Eren berdiri di sebuah altar pernikahan yang dihiasi oleh banyak mawar putih. Di depannya ada banyak sekali pasang mata yang melihat ke arahnya. Di sampingnya ada seorang pendeta yang sedang bergumam mengenai sesuatu. Oh, Eren sedang akan mengucapkan janji sucinya._

_Tidak ada titan-titanan untuk hari ini. Tidak ada Hanji dan percobaan anehnya. Hanya ada Eren dan orang di depannya ini._

_Eren tidak bisa melihatnya begitu jelas. Yang ia tahu, tinggi orang ini tidak melebihi tingginya, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan pendek, dan yang jelas, dia begitu mencintainya setulus hati._

"—_dalam suka dan duka, sehidup semati?"_

"_Ya."_

_Eren pun resmi menikah dengan orang itu. Sorak-sorai bergemuruh di udara. Orang-orang pergi menyalaminya, memberikan selamat. Eren merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia saat itu. Kupu-kupu seakan-akan menggelitik perutnya. Wajahnya tidak dapat berhenti menyunggingkan senyum bahagia._

_Partnernya juga begitu, padahal partnernya itu dikenal sebagai orang yang pelit senyum. Darimana dia tahu? Entahlah. Dia hanya tahu._

_Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap._

.

.

.

.

"Mimpi apa sih, bocah ini? Sampai memanggil namaku segala."

Ah, seandainya kau tahu, Levi. Dia bermimpi sedang menikah denganmu.

_**-TBC-**_

* * *

**A/N: Sedang berpikir untuk menulis chapter 7 atau tidak.**


	6. Midnight: Good Night

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning:** **Plotless. Pointless. Malesnya bikin deskripsi. Ga tau BL apa nggak. Apa hubungannya judul sama isi fanfic. DLDR.**

* * *

_._

_**Coins**_

_._

_**06. Midnight: Good Night**_

_Malam yang indah / Selamat tidur_

_._

* * *

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Kebiasaan buruknya adalah jika sudah terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya maka dia akan lupa waktu. Jam makan malam bahkan telah berakhir sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Tapi untung saja Irvin sudah menaruh jatah makan malamnya di meja tamunya, kalau tidak terpaksa dia mengganjal perut dengan yupi simpanannya.

Selesai menyortir kertas-kertas laporannya, Levi pun tidak bergegas untuk kembali ke baraknya. Kakinya malah menuntunnya untuk menuruni tangga bawah tanah yang berada tepat di sebelah ruangannya—dan seingatnya tangga ini mengarah ke kamar bawah tanahnya Eren.

Perjalanan menuju kamar Eren terasa lebih lama dari biasanya. Suara sol sepatu beradu dengan lantai batu menjadi satu-satunya rekan yang mendampinginya—disamping cahaya lampu minyak yang menyapu kegelapan. Suara gemerincing kunci (duplikat kamar Eren) berbahan aluminium juga sesekali ikut meramaikan suasana yang sunyi senyap tersebut.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci," gumam Levi, "Dia ini bodoh atau apa sih."

Entah karena apa, Levi memutuskan untuk bermalam di ruangannya. Tapi sumpah dia gak ada niat macem-macem kok!

"Lilin juga tidak dimatikan, mau ada kebakaran bukan?"

Levi pun menaruh lampu minyak di samping meja kecil Eren dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya mengelus wajah Eren lembut. Sesekali ia memelintir rambut Eren sebelum akhirnya mengelus pipinya lagi. Si Eren ini, kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya manis juga loh.

"Kopral… Levi…"

Ah. Dia ketahuan?

"Kopral…"

Oh, hanya mengigau toh.

"Le—Levi,"

"Mimpi apa sih, bocah ini? Sampai memanggil namaku segala." Keluh Levi penasaran. Sayangnya dia bukanlah paranormal, sehingga dia tidak bisa mengintip mimpinya Eren. Kalau ngebangunin terus nanya, gengsi lah.

Levi pun menerka-nerka. Jangan-jangan bocah ini mimpi basah lagi?!

Dasar hormon anak remaja! Mengerikan!

"Atau mungkin, dia kedinginan sampai-sampai mimpi buruk," gumam Levi ketika menyadari selimut biru Eren yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Perkiraannya sih jadi korban tendangan mautnya Eren.

Dengan (tidak) berat hati, Levi pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyelimuti Eren. Setelah itu ia mengusap wajah Eren sedikit, menelusurinya, dan akhirnya mencium bibir Eren singkat.

Singkat. Pendek. Namun lembut dan tidak memaksa.

_Ih bilang aja ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan_.

"Selamat tidur, Eren."

_Mimpi indah._

.

.

.

.

"_Kopral?"_

"_Kopral, bangun!"_

"_Kopral, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"_

"_Kopral! Bangun! Badan anda akan sakit kalau tidur seperti ini!"_

"_Kopral, kembalilah ke barak anda."_

"_Kopral, kau mendengarku?"_

"_Kopral…"_

"… _Levi,"_

"_Kau ingin tidur disini?"_

"Jika kau tidak keberatan…"

_Mana mungkin aku keberatan._

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya hubungan mereka menjadi ambigu… pacaran enggak, enggak pacaran juga nggak. Saya suka hubungan ambigu, seperti saya dengan seseorang—ups, curhat deh. Syalalala.**


	7. (BONUS) Once Upon A Time: Coins

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. **Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan pribadi.

**Warning:** **Plotless. Pointless. Malesnya bikin deskripsi. BL sih kayaknya. Apa hubungannya judul sama isi fanfic. DLDR.**

Memutuskan untuk buat semacam sekuel, yang gak guna-guna amat sih.

* * *

_._

_**Coins**_

_._

_**[Bonus] 07. Once Upon A Time: Coins**_

_Kepala atau Ekor?_

_._

* * *

Eren menegang. Tegang setengah mati ketika melihat sang Kopral di pemandian.

Bukan tegang dalam arti ambigu… maksudnya rambut-rambut di tubuhnya berdiri gitu, bukan tegang yang itu, dasar mesum.

Dan _baidewei_, Eren tidak mendobrak kamar mandinya Levi. Scouting Legion memang kebetulan punya pemandian air panas dan kebetulan mereka berdua mandi di sana.

Eren merasa tidak siap untuk bertemu Levi sekarang ini. Pasalnya, siapa yang tidak kaget kalau melihat atasanmu tidur di sebelahmu?

"Pa-pagi, Kopral."

"Pagi."

Percakapan berhenti begitu saja.

Eren bingung sendiri. Ia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa? Minta maaf? Untuk apa? Karena tidur dengannya? Tapi gimana kalau misalnya beliau marah? Masa dia harus merelakan satu atau dua giginya lagi?

Eren pun galau.

"Emm, Kopral,"

"Apa?" Tuh kan, dibalesnya pakai nada sewot begitu.

"Saya minta maaf… soal semalam…"

Hai Eren, tahukah omonganmu membuat kalian berdua menjadi pusat perhatian?

"Oh," ujar Levi singkat, "Bukan salahmu kok. Aku juga, secara tidak sadar melakukannya."

_MELAKUKAN APA?!_

"Tidur denganmu,"

_KALIAN APA?!_

"… cukup nyaman."

_APAAAAAAAAAA?_

"Ta-tapi saya tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, 'kan?" tanya Eren khawatir.

_MELAKUKAN APA?!_

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa." Balas Levi.

"… Mungkin. Badanku habisnya sakit saat bangun tidur."

_APAAAAAAAAAA?_

"Kau kenapa beringas sekali sih,"

_DEMI APA OEMJI KOPRAL LEVI SAMA EREN TERNYATA BENERAN PERNAH ANUAN OEMJI GUE KIRA CUMA GOSIP DOANG OEMJI!_

"… Saat menendangku ketika tidur."

_Krik._

"AAAAAAGGGHHH! Jadi saya beneran menendang anda ya, Kopral?! Saya min—"

Eren tidak pernah sempat menyelesaikan omongannya. Teriakan Eren Jaeger yang melengking tinggi menjadi _background sound _selanjutnya di pemandian air panas milik Scouting Legion.

(Dan suara hati para fans LeviEren yang patah karena ternyata mereka tidak _iya-iya_).

* * *

Sehabis itu, Eren mengambil sedikit jarak dari Levi untuk berendam. Sudah cukup dirinya (dan adik kecilnya) menjadi korban tendangan indahnya Levi. Giginya juga lelah copot tumbuh copot tumbuh terus.

"Jaeger,"

"I-Iya?!" Eren sedikit was-was ketika Levi mendadak memanggil namanya. Dia takut ditendang lagi karena Levi baru mengingat kesalahannya yang tidak sengaja ia lupakan. Semoga dugaannya salah.

"Semalam, kenapa kau mengigau namaku terus?"

'_ANJIR DEMI APA ASTAGA DEMI KOLOR TITAN GUE NGIGO?!' _Eren langsung _sport _jantung.

"Apa kau mimpi bas-"

"MAAFKAN SAYA, KOPRAL!" Eren langsung sujud minta maaf, "I-itu semua gara-gara Connie—eh, maksudnya Springbed—eh, Springer!"

"Oh, temanmu dari angkatan 104 yang botak itu ya?" ujar Levi menkonfirmasi. Eren pun mengangguk pelan. "Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Anu… waktu main jujur-jujuran, dia tanya sesuatu."

_Ho._ "Tanya apa?"

"So-soal hubungan saya dan _heichou_…"

_Ho… Menarik._

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Jaeger?"

"Eh?" Eren terkejut ketika Levi melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama.

_Apa aku spesial di matamu?_

_Aku ingin tahu._

"Tentu saja Kopral itu spesial," Eren menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani melihat pantulan dirinya di kedua iris tajam keabuan Lance Corporal Levi. "Ma-maksudku, Kopral adalah atasanku, orang yang berjasa karena telah menyelamatkanku dulu, saat Armin hendak melepasku dari tubuh titanku dan membelaku di ruang sidang,"

_Begitu saja?_

_Tidak._

"Ku-kupikir, akan tidak sopan untuk mempunyai perasaan lebih, tapi—"

_Aku tidak bisa bohong._

"—perasaan ini,"

_Aku takut._

_Aku tak tahu diri._

_Aku ini bawahan, anda adalah atasan._

_Aku tidak berhak atas perasaan ini._

_Aku seorang imbisil._

_Tanpa sadar mataku selalu mengikuti Kopral._

_Selalu berdebar ketika memikirkan Kopral._

_Lalu mulai berfantasi yang tidak-tidak._

"_Heichou,"_

_Maafkan aku, _Heichou.

"—Apa mungkin, saya menyukai anda?"

_Aku bingung._

_Bingung. Bingung. Bingung._

Heichou.

_Tolong jawab pertanyaanku._

"Aku tidak tahu,"

_Aku juga._

"Aku tidak pernah mengenal rasa suka."

_Begitu ya._

"Tetapi, aku juga, tanpa sadar selalu memperhatikanmu, Eren."

.

.

.

.

"Hah?"

Tanpa disengaja, Eren yang terkejut setengah hidup mengibaskan tangannya dan membuat Levi tersiram air panas. Kontan, perempatan langsung singgah di pelipis Levi.

Mati.

"Maafkan saya Kopral! Ta-tadi… anuu… ituuu… soalnya saya—"

"Kaget?"

_IYA. IYA BANGET. Siapa juga yang gak bakal kaget kalo dibilangin itu?!_

"Tentu saja. Wajarlah kamu kaget." Levi lalu menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam kolam pemandian hingga tersisa matanya.

_Oemji itu Kopral lagi nyembunyiin pipinya yang merah bukan?_

_E-eh matanya mengkilat-kilat gitu iiiiih sereeem. Mamah tolongin Eren._

(Bilang aja sih kalo malu.)

Eren pun berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang, "Te-terus, jadinya gimana?"

"Gimana apanya, Jaeger?"

_Aduh. Kok pake nanya lagi sih. _"Kita 'kan saling—ugh—_klop_ perasaannya gitu," Apa sih pemilihan katanya payah abis, "A-apa sekarang kita—"

"Tidak."

_SELESAI NGOMONG AJA BELOM WOI._

"TA-TAPI LEV—"

"—Kopral," Najis, masa udah saling suka masih manggil pake pangkat sih, gumam Eren kecewa, ketika mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Levi, "Masa udah saling _klop_ tapi nggak—"

"Aku tidak main pacar-pacaran, Jaeger."

_MAU **NANGUS**. __**NANG**__IS ING__**US**__._

"Tapi—"

"Aku. Tidak. Main. Pacar-pacaran, Eren."

Eren pun kicep ketika ditolak lagi.

Eren rasanya pengen ngelempar diri ke luar dinding aja.

Diam-diam, Levi sebenarnya kasihan juga melihat Eren. Bagaimanapun juga, Eren hanyalah seorang remaja normal yang mendambakan kehidupan percintaan yang romantis. Namun sayang beribu sayang, usia Levi sudah melewati tahap usia itu. Masa dia yang udah umur segini pacaran? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Apalagi ada Hanji yang pasti akan membulan-bulaninya, makin ogahlah dia!

Akhirnya, Levi mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang. "Oi, Eren, mau main lempar koin?"

"Lempar koin?"

"Iya. Jangan-jangan kamu gak tau?"

"Tahu kok, Kopral." Potong Eren, "Tapi buat apa?"

"Bertaruh." Ujar Levi sambil melempar-tangkap koin yang entah didapatkan dari mana. "Untuk menentukan hubungan kita. Minat?"

Eren berpikir keras, setidaknya tampangnya menunjukkan pose seperti itu. Suara kecipak air pemandian menjadi latar suara. Haruskah dia menyetujuinya? Dia takut kalah—tapi, lumayan kali, masih ada kemungkinan lima puluh persen buat dia menang.

"Kalau kalah bagaimana?"

"Hukum."

'_Kan bener._

_Tapi, toh, tak ada salahnya mencoba._

"Kalau begitu, aku pilih kepala," seru Eren. Tekadnya sudah bulat rupanya. "Kalau kepala yang muncul, kita pacaran, Kopral!"

"Dan saat pacaran kita akan memanggil dengan nama masing-masing!"

"Lalu berlatih bersama lebih sering!"

"Juga makan siang bareng!"

"Kopral juga tidak boleh terlalu jahat lagi padaku!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ekor." Levi sedikit berdehem (ia tidak ingin terlihat sedang tersenyum).

"Siap?"

"Ya!"

Koin pun dilempar. Berputar-putar di angkasa dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum kemudian tertarik kembali oleh gravitasi.

Pupil kedua mata mereka mengecil. Napas pun tercekat.

Diam-diam, Eren berharap.

_(Diam-diam, mereka berharap.)_

Dan koin pun menyentuh lantai.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menang!"

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

**A/N: Silakan dipikirkan sendiri siapa yang menang hohoho. Ah ga terasa udah mau sekolah. Selamat sekolah dan selamat merayakan hari kemerdekaan negara kesayangan kita! (meski telat)**

**Terima kasih untuk semua pihak yang bersedia membaca dan mereview :) Aku tanpamu butiran debu #eah**

**Sampai jumpa di fic-fic berikutnya hohoho ~ **/pergi mencari referensi tentang genetika/

**A/N ke-2: Jangan lupa ikut event **_**#SDAnniv1 **_**yaaaa :DDD hadiahnya menarik semua loh!**_**  
**_


End file.
